The Lost Princess
by AcornKingdom1
Summary: Tigress has been conflicted with some nightmares. She struggles to make sense of them & her comrades try to help. But when a ghost from the past comes back, she tries to find the secrets of her past as she tries to choose between what's right & staying true to herself.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : Yes, I am still continuing my other story but I want to expand my writing ideas. So be patient & if you like Sonic the Hedgehog, check out my other story or just stick with this one.

* * *

The Lost Princess

 _27 years ago_

Once, a special kingdom was ruled by tigers for years. Living in health and security, the king and queen of this kingdom gave birth to a special baby girl. Being the only tiger, besides her mother, to have golden eyes & red irises, she was a joy to the happy royal couple and the kingdom. Yet, the ruthless Tibetan wolf, Jiâozhà, which means deceitful, conspired to cause evil. Once he learned of the birth of the princess. He quickly proceeded to do the deed. As the royal family was sleeping, an army of wolves entered the Imperial city in the dead of night. They lit some torches they brought & started to burn down some buildings. This caught the attention of the royal guards quickly as they set off to stop the wolves. A few got past the guard as they ran their way to the castle. The royal family was awoken to be escorted to safety. They put on yellow robes with hoods on & they wrapped the daughter in a simple blanket. They started to run out the kingdom until they heard: _"Find the royals & kill them!"_ That made them run even faster but one of the wolves saw them & gave chase. As they ran, they realized that they were being followed & started to worry about their daughter's safety. Where would she stay? How would she survive? They were able to put some distance between themselves & the wolf as they saw in the distance an orphanage. Both the king & queen knew this was their only chance that their daughter would be safe. They placed her on the doorstep & knocked before they left. They vowed to return for her when they knew it was safe. They never returned. The surviving villagers were able to escape to soon create their own kingdom where they hoped that their princess would rule in her rightful place. As Jiǎozhà looked upon the destruction of the once great kingdom, he grinned knowing he killed the royals & their heir. Or so he thought...

* * *

 **A/N** : Well this is the intro to The Lost Princess. Thank you for those who took the time to read this. I will try to make weekly updates as best I can since school starts for me tomorrow. Also thank you Lion Warrior for revising my intro. Check out his stories; they are amazing. Please R&R.

Have a fantastical day! Peace!


	2. Memories

**A/N** : Finally, another chapter! I hope that the last chapter was good. Also, notice that I revised it. I would like to thank Lion Worrior for that. Check out his stories when you are done with this chapter. Also, I decided on biweekly updates.

* * *

 _Present Day_

It has only been a month after the defeat of Kai, the Beast of Vengeance. The Furious Five & Dragon Warrior have decided to take a break after reconstruction of the Jade Palace. Well, all except one person...

In the training hall, we see an orange blur turning wooden dummies into splinters. This orange blur stopped to catch their breath to reveal our favourite tiger, Tigress. Now you think she would take a break after she went through hell & back, but she couldn't. Her mind has been plagued with the same memory of the night she was left at the Bao Gu Orphanage with some bits of extra pieces here & there. She's happy that Po got to meet his biological father & the other surviving pandas but she couldn't help but wonder: _"Where is_ my _family?"_ "Tigress?" She turns around to see Po by the door  & Lei Lei next to him, clutching on to the mini Tigress action figure. "Are you ok? You seem more tense than usual," Po asks as Lei Lei runs towards Tigress. "Stripey Baby!" Lei Lei yelled as Tigress picked her up. "I'm fine Po. I'm just thinking." she said."If you ever need my help, you can always tell me." Po said. Tigress only shook her head. "I'm fine. Right now, I'm going to play with Lei Lei here."

 _Later that night_

Tigress was tossing & turning in her sleep. She was remembering the night she was left at the orphanage, but she saw another part she never recalled before. _There was a village burning. She saw as her parents were running away from there. "Find the royals & kill them!" The words echoed as she saw a vague image of a wolf with a scar on his arm. The image blurred & refocused onto the time she was left at the orphanage. "He will catch up soon. We must hide her." said a slightly deep voice. "Where will she go? We just can't leave her anywhere." said a slightly high pitched voice. "I see an orphanage. We'll leave her here & once it's safe, we will return for her." The figures went up to the orphanage & placed Tigress on the doorstep. "We'll back back for you when it's safe." The pair knocked on the door & lest the area._ Tigress woke up instantly with sweat running down her face. "Who were they?" she asked no one in particular. Tigress looked out her window to notice the sun barely rising. "Might as well get up. The gong will ring soon. As soon as she said that, the emergency gong rang. Everyone got up instantly, even Po, to go see what happened. They rushed to the village to see a small army of wolves at the entrance of the Valley. "Justice is about to be served! Let's do this." Po yelled as he started fighting the first couple of wolves. Everyone then joined the fight but as one wolf was behind Tigress, Po yelled,"Look out!" Tigress turned to hit the wolf but time seemed to stop as Tigress saw a paw print symbol on the wolf's chest plate. An image replayed in her head of a wolf chasing her parents in a forest. The wolf chasing them had the same symbol on his chest plate also. As she was distracted, the wolf almost sliced her with his sword if Crane hadn't swooped in & knocked him back. One of the wolves said,"Retreat!" & what was left of the army ran away. "Tigress, what happened?" Viper asked her. "I thought..I had a flashback." Tigress replied.

Tigress is now seen at the Sacred Peach Tree meditating with little luck. Just as she finally was able to relax for a second, she was able to detect someone walking behind her. "Po, I know it's you," she said annoyed. "Oh! Uh...just wanted to uh, get a peach," he replied while twiddling his thumbs. "I know you're lying. What do you need?" "How do you feel?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Po asked. Tigress sighed. "I don't know what I feel. I mostly feel confused. The fact I had a flashback doesn't help either." she replied softly. Po walked up to her & gave her a hug. She stiffened but didn't pull away. Instead, she hugged back as tears threatened to fall. "The feeling of being alone, confused, not knowing where you come from...I've been there. But I know we will find your past also. Now come inside, food's ready." Tigress walked back to the Jade Palace with Po but failed to notice a pair of figures watching their every move. "We need to tell the boss we found the last member of the family. I bet he would want the pleasure of exterminating the last person of the family." Both ran off to who knows where but trouble would only begin.


	3. Tough Memories & New Kingdom

**A/N** : Yes, yes, I know it's been a long time since I updated the story but school is difficult. Let's hope you can forgive me. Also, I don't own the characters or franchise, only the plot & a future OC.

* * *

Tough Memories & New Kingdom

Tigress has been trying to meditate on the flashback for the past week. Despite all efforts, nothing came up. Maybe another encounter should help...

The Valley of Peace has been able to live up to its name for once. We see our main heroes in the training hall, sparring one another. The main spar everyone is focusing on is of Po & Tigress. Both have sparred each other so much that they can read each other's movements. At the point of the most intense part, Master Shifu appeared. "Halt!" Everyone ran into a line to bow at him. "There are important news. The Masters Council has informed me of a new threat. He is a wolf with a large army at his disposal. We have been selected to find & protect an underground kingdom in the Bàofēngyǔ mountains they wish to destroy. We will leave tomorrow so pack your things." The Five & Po all went to the barracks "Whoa! A secret kingdom! I wonder if they're friendly. Or if they like noodles," Po began to ramble until he was cut off. "I wonder if they like jokes too," Monkey pitched in. "They have been hidden for a while. They're probably scared or wary of strangers. We need to focus on protecting them first," Tigress said. The rest of the day was uneventful so we'll skip it. As they woke early to leave the next morning, they began to get a bad feeling. A feeling that something is watching them. When they reached the bottom of the Thousand Steps, Po's dads & Lei Lei were waiting there. "Stripey Baby!" Lei Lei yelled as she ran towards Tigress. "I'll be back Lei Lei. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Lei Lei began to whimper sadly & gave Tigress the sad eyes. "Stay safe Stripey Baby." Lei Lei said. As both parties began to separate, Lei Lei managed to slip away & snuck into Tigress' bag for the rest of the journey...

* * *

The Five have been traveling for a while before they discovered that Lei Lei stowed away. By that time, they had already traveled a good amount that it would take too long to return to the Valley. Po started chuckling. "What's so funny?" asked Tigress. "She did the exact same thing as my dad when I was headed to the Panda Village." Po began to fully laugh. "Stripy baby!" Lei Lei was clutching onto Tigress' head. As much as she adores the cub, she can be somewhat of a handful. Another few days passed by as the approached the Bàofēngyǔ mountains, they began to realize how they got their name. Lightning crashed on the surface as rain began to pour down.

"We need to get to a cave! Go!" yelled Tigress.

They began to run but the muddy terrain made it difficult to run fully. After what seemed to be an hour, they found a cave to take shelter for the night. They began to dry themselves off but the lack of towels made to a bit difficult. Po noticed something at the back of the the cave, as if something was watching them.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" a voice yelled.

Lei Lei began to cry from the sudden noise as Tigress began to comfort her. The Five got into a battle stance as they saw a figure move from the back of the cave. Two pairs of eyes opened to reveal yellow orbs & lilac brown pupils. When the light reached their faces, the Five all froze. Before them were two Siberian tigers. The smaller figure had on a blue quipao with a flame above her heart & red flames at the hem & tan shorts. The taller, male figure only had on black pants.

The female growled at them & asked, "You aren't from Jiǎozhà's army, are you?"

All of them shook their head.

"Then you must be the Five & Dragon Warrior. My name is Qiángdà & this is my brother, Róngyù. We have been put in charge to escort you to our kingdom. After that, we must leave. The entrance is just beyond here." said Qiángdà.

Everyone was a bit wary of Róngyù as he stood in the back watching everyone. He hasn't spoken a word to anyone since they met him. Why is that?

"Don't mind him. He took an oath of silence ever since our parents died in the attack. I was only a cub but he was 7 when it happened. He won't talk until our enemy has been put to justice or until we find the lost princess." Qiángdà explained.

* * *

They got to the underground kingdom & it was MASSIVE. Tigers of all sizes & species were walking about. Shops were set up on the sides of the roads. Half of the area was being used for farming with what seems to be fireflies giving them light. A castle can be seen in the background with banners that seemed to have claws mark symbols.

"Many Stripy Babies!" Lei Lei yelled.

Tigress couldn't tell why, but the claw symbols looked familiar...

"We have to leave now to find the princess. Go on straight to the castle & they'll accommodate you. We'll be back in a week." Qiángdà said as she & Róngyù left.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am SOOO sorry this chapter took so long to make. School is almost done so I promise to update faster. I hope the extra long chapter is enough of an apology. R &R & read on.


End file.
